


Make Her Pay

by sillyshootnerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical events, Gore, Mind Honey, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Short, Synesthesia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyshootnerd/pseuds/sillyshootnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own interpretation of canonical events in homestuck with added synesthesia, because I have this condition as well, and I enjoy writing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Pay

**Author's Note:**

> The violence depicted in this fic is brief, but detailed. It's not too bad, but I'd still advise caution. If you don't understand what synesthesia is, I hope it explains itself.  
> (Special thanks to my great friend GottaLoveThatHomestuck for editing this. Definitely check out his stuff!)

The night was beautiful. Aradia gazed into a clear sky that was beaming with a bright field of stars. She rested her head on the soft grass, placing her hands just beside her black, curly hair. The air felt crisp and cool, like a bright cyan color and the sound of biting into an apple that's on the verge of ripeness. 

  
Aradia giggled to herself for thinking like that. Her friends would think she was silly if she ever told them about her weird observations.   
She had started thinking this way around the same time she had begun digging up ancient artifacts and exploring old ruins. There was so much she could sense in the things she found; it was hard to describe them through sight alone. She found feelings in the things she experienced. Sometimes they made sounds, other times they had colors and smells, but most of the time they just had specific feelings to her that she found she could only translate by comparing something to the feeling that came from something else.

She decided to let her mind wander as freely as she pleased tonight. She drew a slow breath into her lungs and then released it back into the atmosphere. Fresh, but calm. Like dark green. Like a fireplace. Like a warm pot of freshly brewed tea.  
She peered back into the cluster of stars above her head. Wind chimes rang peacefully, harmonizing with a deep rumble coming from something she couldn't give a name to. The sound was a deep, dark blue surrounded by a thick red. Whatever it was, she loved it.  
Aradia felt the grass against the palms of her hands, reminding her of the color yellow and the sound of strings being plucked. She traced her hands through the curls of her hair evoking the grating cacophony of metal sliding across metal in her mind. As she listened to her heartb beat, small bursts of reds and magentas formed behind her eyelids. Inside, Aradia felt the same way pastel colors smelled, the way flowers looked, and the way it sounded when she looked at a chandelier. Simply put, she felt perfectly contempt. She closed her eyes and let it all sink in, releasing the tension in her chest that had been building up for a long time. Painful, troubling memories of the people she used to call friends, of her near-dead partner, of all that they'd been through together and of all the things that could never be temporarily disappeared from her brain. And in this little moment, Aradia felt fine.  
Aradia. Aradia Megido. She thought about her name. Red, orange, and yellow made up her first name, while her last name was a deep violet. She closed her eyes and pictured it in her mind's eye, reading over the warm letters. In her little sanctuary of imagination, Aradia let a small sigh escape her lungs. She wanted to see this way all the time. She wanted to talk this way. To live this way.

Finally, her time for dreaming slowed to a halt, and Aradia decided she needed to return to her hive. Once inside, she looked to her left at her small, worn-down staircase. She was reminded of the deep voice of a cello, and the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon came to mind. After she had walked their length, she noticed that her laptop was notifying her of a message from a supposed chum of hers. She opened it to discover that it was, in fact, not a chum who was pestering her.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: Araaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!  


Vriska. She sighed.  


AA: what  


AG: Nice trick! With the ghosts and all. Man, you got me pretty good.  


Her mouth tasted sour.  


AA: id rather n0t talk t0 y0u  


AG: Fair enough!  


AG: Just wanted to say I'm sorry, that's all.  


Aradia rolled her eyes. Sure she was sorry. After almost killing her friend, of course she would feel great remorse. This troll was known for a lot of things, but apologizing sincerely wasn't one of them. The sour taste in her mouth turned bitter and sharp as she continued typing.  


AA: im n0t the 0ne y0u sh0uld ap0l0gize t0  


AG: Yeah, I know. I'll make it up to him some day. Don't worry!  


AG: Anyway, hey guess what?   


AG: I've got a message for you from your 8oyfriend.   


AG: He's outside your hive right now!  


Aradia's eyes widened in surprise, but then she blinked herself back into reality.  


AA: n0t falling f0r it  


AG: Take a look.  


AA: i d0nt see anything 0ut there  


AG: Well ok, I'm just the messenger. If you want to risk missing him then suit yourself.  


AG: L8er!!!!!!!!  


Aradia sat silently for a while before groaning and turning her head to look out of her window. A worried expression covered her face. He couldn't really be out there, could he? The chances of him actually appearing outside were very slim, considering the long distance between her hive and his. And yet...

Aradia crept slowly outside, staring into the open area around her. Looking for any sign of her friend Sollux, she continued to inch away from her hive. Suddenly, she noticed a faint glow of light emitting from something growing ever closer to her. When the figure came into view, it was clear who it was. She couldn't believe her eyes! There he was, right before her. It was Sollux! It had been ages since she had seen him in person.  
As he came closer, a familiar feeling of yellows and blues returned to her. Clear blue skies, the tang of cherries, all the sharpness of lightning, but yet comfort of a thick, warm drink on a cold night...  
She couldn't help but flash a wide smile into the sky where he flew.  


He approached her slowly, not lowering himself enough for them to communicate, which Aradia thought was strange. Then, her eyes moved to the small container in his hand.  
Mind honey.  
The kind he makes a great point to stay away from. The consequence for him ingesting even the slightest bit of the dangerous condiment could be a complete loss of control.  
Aradia's blood ran cold and the color drained from her cheeks. Any happiness that tinted her face was now replaced by an expression of pure shock and fear.  
Her best friend floated mindlessly above her, stone cold with a ghost-like appearance. He stared down at her. His eyes held no kindness, no familiarity, and no mercy.  
Aradia shook with terror. She couldn't read him. It was as if it wasn't even him who was hovering in the air. For the first time in a very long time, Aradia's mind was completely blank.  


"...Sollux?" was all that she managed to muscle through her dry throat.  


Without hesitating, Sollux shriveled up and quickly threw himself open, causing a blast of lightning, fire, and raw energy to burst from him in a blazing torrent of chaotic fury heading straight into Aradia.  
It burned with indescribable intensity. Aradia felt as if she was freezing from the inside out. Electric shocks filled her bloodstream, lightning breaking through her skin and rumbling inside of her bones as fire engulfed her in a cloak of searing pain. Her dark red blood gushed from her newly opened wounds and flooded her throat. She felt her skin blister and burn as if someone was shaving her skin off with a scorching razor. Her insides were sliced open while her muscles tore. Her ears rang and her limbs trembled. It was too much; she couldn't take it anymore! She needed it to stop! It had to stop!!  


Aradia tried to scream, but all of the life inside of her was sucked away before she could.   
She was, however, granted one last look of her life-long friend as he slowly faded away from her sight framed by what was left of her hive. Her world darkened and blurred before her. She couldn't feel the pain anymore. Aradia closed her eyes.

Somewhere far away, a pair of blue lips curled into a sinister grin, revealing sharp fangs. A pair of haunt-free hands typed two words that would mark the beginning of a long period of pure, unadulterated hatred and the birth of a furious grudge.  


Vriska chuckled to herself  


AG: Arrivederci, Megido.


End file.
